


Good Touch

by Nuclear_Menace



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Daydreaming, Fantasy, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, They/Them Pronouns For Benrey (Half-Life)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Menace/pseuds/Nuclear_Menace
Summary: Benrey jerks off to Gordon. That's it.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 38





	Good Touch

**Author's Note:**

> No minors  
> Don't send this to anyone who doesn't want it

Scalding hot water and a tight fist was a poor substitution for an actual mouth. But Benrey, in their current desperate state, did not care. The sensations on their swollen cock helped fuel the fantasy currently on their mind:  
Gordon Freeman, best buddy Gordon, on his knees in front of Benrey, cute lips wrapped around their cock.  
Benrey groaned.  
The images and sounds they were vividly imagining helped push them closer to the edge and, with a strangled shout, they came onto the tiled floor.  
They wished Gordon was there to lick it up.  
Damn.


End file.
